


Gifts for Santa

by nevercatchfeelings_youwilldie



Series: Bucky's bladder problems Or How Bucky and Steve discover a new side of themselves [10]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Age Play, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Daddy Kink, Diapers, Domestic Fluff, Embarrassment, Fluff, Incontinence, Infantilism, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Snow, Wetting, Winter, but this one's actually just, daddy!Bucky, little!steve, mentions of - Freeform, mild sexual undertones if you squint, pee accidents, pull-ups, really peaceful and soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-16
Updated: 2017-12-16
Packaged: 2019-02-15 11:28:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13030095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nevercatchfeelings_youwilldie/pseuds/nevercatchfeelings_youwilldie
Summary: The thought of sending a letter to Santa had Stevie beaming, although he soon found out, when he had sat down with Daddy to write the letter, that it was rather difficult for him to find the right words, to tell Santa about how much of a good little boy he had been, how much he loved Christmas, and cookies, and his Daddy, and what he would like to find underneath the Christmas tree. But, he also didn’t want Daddy to sound out everything for him, because it washisletter to Santa, after all, and not Daddy’s.Time for a Christmas-themed fic, guys!





	Gifts for Santa

**Author's Note:**

> My people, i'm so ready for the winter break and Christmas to finally arrive! Like, i honestly can't wait to give everyone their presents and smell cinnamon and mulled wine (even though i don't even drink it) everywhere, it's just the best time of the year.
> 
> Anyway, some of you have asked for a Christmas fic, and because I love Christmas and I love Steve and Bucky being soft with eachother while the world is covered in snow, i happily followed those requests.  
> I feel like this story still focuses more on their relationship and the developement of their play, but there's still a lot winter-y, christmas-y stuff to be found. Warning for a rather descriptive wetting though, in case that isn't really your thing :)
> 
> as always, none of the original characters and plotlines that inspired me belong to me, and i'm not making any money with this.
> 
> I hope you enjoy!!

The snow was falling gently in big, mute flakes outside their window, the white a contrast to the dark blue of the sky around it, and Stevie followed it’s downfall with his eyes round and opened-wide, sucking on his binky absently, almost as if he was hypnotized by the peaceful sight that was separated from him by a thin window glass.

He was sitting on the living room floor, where one side of the room was made completely of glass, from the ceiling down to the floor, and his Daddy has wrapped him up into his big, soft blanket and had provided him with a bottle full of warm cocoa, before he had sat down on the couch to read some adult book without pictures or funny materials in it, so Stevie wasn’t particularly keen on joining him in looking into the “book”.

They had already been outside to play in the snow, earlier that day.

After waking up, Bucky had noticed that the world outside their window has turned white overnight, and pointed it out to Stevie, who was still cuddled up in their bed, seeking warmth underneath their fluffy blankets.

All the tiredness he might have still had in his body quickly disappeared though, as soon as Bucky asked him to look out the living room glass front;

Everything was beautiful there. The streets, the neighbour’s rooftops, the trees and the bushes… it all was gleaming white, and when the sun that shone weakly that day let its rays go over the snow, it _sparkled_.

Stevie wasn’t a big fan of the cold, and neither was Bucky. Yet there was something about the peaceful stillness that the snowy world seemed to send to them even through walls and windows, that it didn’t need much convincing from Stevie’s side to get his Daddy to wrap them both up in some warm winter clothes before they headed outside.

There, on the field at the edge of the woods not far from where they lived, only a few minutes by foot, Stevie had made several snow angels, each next to the one he had made before, and in the end he had a whole army of them.

Then, laughing loudly, he ran through them all, making their frames connect or become unrecognizable, while Bucky stood a few meters away, looking at him in adoration, not capable of being bothered by the cold that was threatening to freeze off his nose.

Their little excursion had ended in a snow fight, that had then caused both men to tumble down to the white ground, Bucky on top of Stevie, while ice cold liquid ran down his neck and made him shiver all over, but the blissful look on his baby’s face and the way Stevie smiled up at him as if in that moment, he had been the happiest boy on earth, made Bucky forget about the cold.

All he could feel when he leaned down to kiss his little angel softly, was love, affection and so much warmth, filling him out from inside.

Soon after, when they were both completely soaked from lying in the snow without the right kind of clothes on, Bucky took Stevie by the hand and walked him home. The whole way back, Stevie didn’t stop asking his Daddy about Santa Claus and whether Bucky had actually ever met him and his reindeers or if he was just making fun of Stevie.

In the end, his little boy was happy with the compromise that while Bucky couldn’t get Santa to visit them personally because he was a very busy man that sadly didn’t have the time to make home visits, he would at least send him a letter (which he would have to help Stevie write) to him with an extra special stamp on it, so Santa immediately recognized the letter as Bucky’s and would treat it as an priority compared to all the other letters he received.

The thought of sending a letter to Santa had Stevie beaming, although he soon found out, when he had sat down with Daddy to write the letter, that it was rather difficult for him to find the right words, to tell Santa about how much of a good little boy he had been, how much he loved Christmas, and cookies, and his Daddy, and what he would like to find underneath the Christmas tree. But, he also didn’t want Daddy to sound out everything for him, because it was _his_ letter to Santa, after all, and not Daddy’s.

Then, Bucky had an idea that Stevie immediately agreed on; how about instead of writing a letter, Stevie could draw something for Santa, since his Daddy, as Santa’s old and trusted friend, knew exactly just how much Santa loved receiving drawings and paintings from children and adults, both.

They quickly gathered up everything Stevie would need for his drawing.

Then, Bucky spread out the paper, his crayons, his watercolours, his brushes and a glass of water on the kitchen table, and Stevie had started going to work immediately.

In the end, he didn’t finish just one picture for Santa, but seven, all varying in the way they were created, reminding Bucky of the different ways Steve used to draw back then, back in Brooklyn, even when he didn’t have nearly as many supplies as he did today.

While Bucky went to put one damp painting after the other to the storage room, Stevie thought he wanted to be a help for his Daddy, and took his used brushes to the kitchen sink, where he wanted to wash the used watercolour out, just like he had learned back in school, many, many years ago.

He let the water run, but didn’t really think about how, when colliding with an object, the direction in which a stream of water could go, varies. So, when Stevie put the brushes underneath the rather hard stream, he was quickly after met by a cold sensation on his tummy, soaking his soft, baby blue onesie completely, and had him fall backwards and onto his padded bum, where he sat for a second in wonder, trying to process what had just happened with the dripping brushed still clutched in his right hand, before he started sobbing pitifully.

The attacking cold water had startled him immensely, and even though he was wearing a (whoops, by now a bit damp) diaper, his butt still hurt from the fall.

The pain of it wasn’t enough to make him cry, but Stevie didn’t quite understand; what did just happen? Why was he suddenly sitting on the floor with an ache in his bum? Where was Daddy?

Before he could help it, Stevie heard himself whimpering silently, and his eyes filled with tears.

He looked around his shoulder, but Bucky was still nowhere to be seen.

“Daddy?”, Stevie called out as the first tear started to make its way down his face.

Then he heard steps quickly coming closer, and a second later his Daddy’s face appeared around the corner. His eyes widened when he saw Stevie sitting on the floor with another tear escaping his eyes, and he hurried to get down on his knees next so him, asking what has happened.

“Daddy!”

Too relieved that his Daddy was still there and didn’t leave him alone, Stevie couldn’t stop the broken sob that escaped him before he was able to hide his face in Daddy’s neck.

While Stevie cried against his shoulder, Bucky wrapped his arms around his little boy tightly, stroking up and down his back and whispering into his ear again and again that Daddy’s here, that nothing bad happened, that Daddy’s gonna take care of him until Stevie eventually calmed down, even though he still grasped Bucky’s sweater tightly with both hands as if he was afraid his Daddy might actually disappear as soon as he lets go.

Although it was mightily difficult to get up from his position on the ground while having Stevie in his arms, Bucky carried his little angel over to the couch, where he could cuddle him properly, until Stevie’s eyes eventually turned dry again.

Still sniffling a bit, his baby moved his head to look at him.

“’m sorry, Daddy, I just wanted to help.”, he mumbled, and Bucky’s heart clenched.

“There’s nothing to be sorry about, angel. Nothing bad happened, right?”

“I-I made a bit of a mess in the kitchen.”, Stevie whispered, looking down again as if he was genuinely ashamed about that.

Bucky leaned forward and placed a big kiss on his boy’s forehead.

“If that’s what you call a mess, you really haven’t seen the kitchen after Daddy made lasagne.”, Bucky said with a wink, causing Stevie to giggle because yes, he did see that and no, Bucky was not exaggerating. 

They stayed in the living room for a while after that, both seated on the couch with Bucky gently petting his baby all over, until he eventually reached his hipbone and stroked over the side material of the diaper. Casually, he let his hand wander in between Stevie’s legs, and gave his crotch a light squeeze through the onesie. It wasn’t full yet, but it wasn’t unused, either.

Next to him, Stevie blushed heavily at his Daddy’s action.

“Does someone need a change?”, Bucky asked, looking at Stevie with a teasing grin but without any bite behind it.

Stevie looked down at his crotch for a second, where Bucky’s hand was still resting on the padding but too lightly to put any real pressure on it, and then shook his head jerkily, trying to avoid looking at Bucky at all while doing so.

“I-, I only went potty a little bit, Daddy.”, he murmured, his face deeply red from the embarrassment of having to admit that he’d like to wear his slightly wet diaper for a bit longer.

Then, he felt Daddy’s hand wander over to his thigh, where he stroked up and down forcefully, like a reassurance.

“That’s okay, baby boy. Just tell Daddy whenever you want him to change you, okay?”, Bucky asked, and, still ashamed but also very much relieved about Daddy’s reaction, Steve nodded, worrying his bottom lip between his teeth.

“Aw, does my little angel want his binky?”, Bucky asked, and before Stevie could even answer with a yes, very, very badly, his Daddy had already reached into the back pocket of his pants, and the blue pacifier appeared in front of Stevie.

He already tried to lean forward to receive the little object with his mouth, but Bucky made an “uh-uh” sound and took the binky into his own mouth first, as a way of cleaning it, before he offered it to Stevie, who accepted it gladly, immediately starting to suck forcefully on it.

“I feel like we could both use a little nap, don’t we?”, Daddy asked gently and, already feeling his eyelids going heavier as if they had only been waiting for the impulse, Stevie nodded somewhat absently, his thoughts suddenly becoming fuzzy, as they always did as soon as he started suckling on his binky.

Again, Bucky scooped his little boy up, and carried him over to the bedroom.

There, he laid him down carefully on the bed and helped him to get underneath the blankets, before he quickly got into the bathroom, pulled his sweatpants down and put a pull-up on unceremoniously, as he always did when they laid down to take a nap because a real diaper would be too much but he also didn’t dare to go without protection because of his not-so-long-ago incontinence, put his sweatpants back on over it and then walked around the bed to his own side, and got in next to his baby, opening his arms in an invitation for Stevie to come and cuddle up to him, which he immediately did.

The shutters in front of their bedroom window were up, and with the way Stevie was resting his head on his Daddy’s chest, he had a perfect view right out of it, where he could watch white, glistening snowflakes falling silently, hypnotizing him with their calmness and peacefulness, until he eventually wasn’t able to keep his eyes opened anymore. 

When Stevie was waking up sometime later, as the colour of the sky has already started turning darker, his binky had fallen out of his mouth almost completely, and between his legs, he felt his diaper becoming warmer and heavier.

Stevie would lie if he said this didn’t startle him, because going pee-pee while sleeping was something that had never happened to him and even though he couldn’t see anything through the blanket that was covering him, his shoulders jerked against his Daddy as he moved to look at where he supposed his crotch was, while hot urine was still leaking from his penis in a rather weak, but steady stream.

Desperately, Stevie tried to clench up and stop it, but all he did was causing the stream to come out slower, without stopping completely. His pee-pee just kept coming.

Awoken from his little angel’s frantic movement, his Daddy stirred next to him, turning slightly so he could catch a look at his baby’s hectic face.

“Honey, what’s up?”, Daddy asked, voice still sleepy and eyes not even fully opened yet.

“Daddy,”, Stevie breathed, sounding aghast. “Daddy, I’m _going_ ”

“Going where?”, Bucky asked, his mind still foggy from the nap, not quite grasping what his boy was trying to tell him until he felt Stevie reaching out with his arm and underneath the blankets, a look of almost-relief starting to spread on his face at whatever he was doing down there.

Only then Bucky realized that his baby was holding himself through the diaper, and what he meant when he was saying that he was _going_.

Trying to shake the last bit of sleepiness off him, Bucky sat up in order to put one arm around his baby’s shoulder, while the other followed the line of Stevie’s arm to where he, yes, indeed, was grabbing himself tightly through the diaper, now with Daddy’s palm covering his own clenched fist gently.

“Honey, are you having an accident right now?”, Bucky asked silently against the top of Stevie’s head, warm breath ghosting over the other’s skin.

With a whimper, Stevie nodded. “I’m sorry Daddy, I woke up and I was already pee-peeing.”, he admit in a small voice, looking terribly humiliated and Bucky felt his baby’s fist loosening and tightening its grip repeatedly between his legs.

“And now you still gotta go?”, he asked, even though he already knew the answer.

Stevie nodded reluctantly, whole body tensing up as he felt another spurt escaping him and wetting the material that was now pressed up against him.

“Go, then, my love. It’s okay honey, use your diapee for your Daddy.”, Bucky cooed before kissing the side of Stevie’s head, while taking hold of Stevie’s fist tight enough to slowly take it away from where he was trying to pinch his penis shut through the padding, but gentle enough for the motion to not be forcing. Stevie took his hand away out of his own will.

Not even a few seconds later, his urine was shooting out of him again, now wetting the diaper without restriction, wreathing Stevie’s groin in pleasurable warmth while his Daddy continued placing kisses all over the side of his head, his ear, his neck, telling him that he loved him and that he was so proud of him. 

It felt terribly good to him, letting it all out while his Daddy bathed him in love and softness, and with a throaty groan, Stevie let his head fall back further against Bucky’s chest and spread his legs slightly, causing his pee-pee to come out faster, now making a soft hissing sound as it hit the diaper’s material forcefully.

He continued relieving himself for another half of a minute, until his stream eventually turned to a trickle, and died down.

Completely spent and ridiculously exhausted, Stevie slumped back against his Daddy, feeling like he might need another nap right away.

“Better?”, his Daddy asked, and even though he didn’t see it with where his lips were brushing against the shell of his ear, Stevie heard the smile on the man’s face in Bucky’s voice. 

“Do you want Daddy to change you now?”, Daddy said after Stevie nodded, and, not to his surprise, was met with yet another shake of his baby’s head, just like earlier. His little angel must really have a thing for having a soaked diaper between his legs.

Not that Bucky didn’t understand that liking, due to his own experiences with it.

Gently, he pulled Stevie tighter against him, and kissed him anew, this time pressing his lips softly to his temple, which caused his boy to make a sound that almost sounded like purr. Bucky couldn’t help but giggle, and went on to Stevie’s cheekbone.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Stevie looked over his shoulder from where he was sitting on the floor, taking in the sight of his Daddy on the couch, completely engrossed in the book he was reading, a slight frown visible on his face that was illuminated by the dim light of the light strings and the candles that were placed all over their living room.

There was the soft sound of Christmas music playing on Bucky’s laptop on the kitchen table, where his Daddy has started playing a “Christmas Classics” playlist on Spotify some time ago.

The music was festive, but without sounding too cheerful, and it was very calming for Stevie, to have it playing in the background.

Stevie turned his head back around and wrapped the blanket tighter around his shoulder, just when he heard the sound of his Daddy getting up from the sofa, coming towards him with slow, silent steps, as he always did.

Then, the other man sat down behind him, and Stevie felt strong arms hugging him from behind, one made of flesh, the other made of metal, and he let out a content sigh as he leaned back against the warmth of his Daddy’s body.

A soft buzz of electricity went through him as Daddy’s lips touched his neck and kissed the skin lightly, before settling his chin on Stevie’s shoulder, gazing out of the window alongside him, watching as the snowflakes danced in the air, none quite like the other, but each one beautiful in its own way.

Sensing that this one might be the happiest one he’d ever had, Stevie was definitely ready for Christmas to come.

**Author's Note:**

> First things first; I am so sorry for always answering to your comments so late, i'm always trying to do it as soon as possible but i'm working/going to school full time and I often just don't have the energy to answer to all of them as soon as I read them, but i promise, I do read them and they never fail to make me smile and make my heart swell with all the support and the kindness some of you are giving me, and i'm so, so, SO grateful for you, guys! <3 i'll try and answer to the comments faster from now on, i just wanted you to know that i'm not ignoring you for the fun of it and that you'll definitely hear from me sooner or later :)
> 
> Now, thank you, reader, so much for reading my story, and please feel free to tell me what you think or share your ideas and requests with me!
> 
> In case i don't get to finish another story before the holidays come, i'm wishing you all a Merry Christmas and if you're not celebrating it, a very happy, healthy and fulfilling new year and that you may still get to eat all the delicious seasonal food! :)
> 
> (ps: a lovely reader introduced me to this cute, little website called 'buy me a coffee', which is basically a way to support your favorite artists/creators by donating a bit of money. i'll definitely use it in the future to buy my faves a coffee, and if you happen to want to do the same to me, you can find me [here](http://www.buymeacoffee.com/catchfeels)!)


End file.
